


Lefty

by VRios



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VRios/pseuds/VRios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketch Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/946982">The Newlywed Game</a></p><p>One of the opening scenes, so not really any spoilers, just a good punch line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lefty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Newlywed Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946982) by [Captain_Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/pseuds/Captain_Loki). 
  * Inspired by [The Newlywed Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946982) by [Captain_Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/pseuds/Captain_Loki). 



> I wish I could do all the scenes justice. I love this fic so much. I still giggle over it.

  
  



End file.
